Un après midi mouvementé chez Shiguré
by Kikifan
Summary: O.S. humoristique sans prétention, c'est un crossover géant où toutes sortes de personnages de mangas, films ou livres débarquent soudain dans le jardin de Shiguré.


**Titre : Un après midi mouvementé chez Shiguré**

**Auteur** : Kikifan, appelez-moi Kiki, Hahaha (rire d'autosatisfaction à la Ayamé…)

**Base **: Fruits basket pour la base et crossovers multiples… A peu près tous les mangas, livres et films que j'aime y passent lol

**Rating** : T plus par mesure de précaution qu'autre chose. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai quelque chose de choquant dans cette fic mais bon, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque…

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…) ou à tous les autres auteurs dont je cite les œuvres ici (j'espère qu'il me feront pas tous un procès parce qu'il y en a un paquet lol). Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec.

**Paring **: Pas vraiment de couples…

**Note **: Voilà un petit One shot que j'ai écris il y a assez longtemps. C'est la première fic que j'ai rédigée et je ne la publie que maintenant tout simplement parce que je ne l'ai retrouvée que récement. (le bordel… c'est mal ! lol) C'est une petite hisoire sans prétention, un crossover géant où toutes sortes de personnages débarquent soudain dans le jardin de Shiguré.

Donc bon ben laissez moi des review (même si passez ici trois plombes aprèsque j'ai posté le chap. pas 'rav, ça fait touours plaisir…) soyez sympaaaaa insert chibi eyes here et puis bisous à tous

Enjoy

**Un après midi mouvementé chez Shiguré :**

Tout commença par un après midi tranquille chez Shiguré. C'était les vacances et, en raison de la chaleur, Yuki, Kyo, Shiguré et Tohru se reposaient sur la terrasse, sirotant le thé que cette denière venait de leur servir. Comme d'habitude, Yuki et Kyo se (tapaient dessus) chamaillaient et Shiguré (bavait) matait les fesses de Tohru qui ramassait les débris d'une tasse qu'elle venait (encore) de laisser tomber.

Le chat et le rat allaient se précipiter pour empêcher le chien de faire « pouêt pouêt » sur lesdites fesses lorsqu'une détonation interrompit leur (courageuse) initiative. Une jeune fille brune perchée sur le dos d'un garçon aux étranges cheveux blonds venaient en effet d'apparaître au beau milieu du jardin, sous le regard médusé de nos quatre joyeux protagonistes (TT)

-« Euh bonjour, je m'appelle Kagome, dit elle, et lui c'est Inu-Yasha. »

-« Kerps ! » Rétorqua ce dernier.

-« Erm. Ne vous inquiétez pas, en général il ne mord pas, ajouta t'elle devant l'air apeuré de ses interlocuteurs. Vous, euh… Me comprenez ? »

Tohru fut la première à réagir.

-« Oui, oh, oui !! (du calme Tohru, c'est pas un film porno). Je suis Tohru et voici Yuki, Kyo et Shiguré, répondit elle avec un large sourire (niais). Que faîtes vous dans notre jardin ? »

-« Nous sommes à la recherche de la (nouvelle star… euh nan c'est pas ça) perle de Shikon, maugréa Inu-Yasha. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

-« La perle de quoiiiiii ? » S'exclama la niaise les yeux écarquillés.

-« Jamais entendu parler… » Renchérit Shiguré qui venait à peine de sortir du long état de transe dans lequel l'avait plongé la poitrine de Kagome.

-« Non non non, nous n'avons rien de semblable ici », fit Tohru en souriant à s'en déchirer les zygomatiques.

-« Kerps ! Elle m'cherche elle ou quoi ? Tu essaie de me faire croire que t'as jamais entendu parler de la perle de Shikon ? T'es débile ou quoi ? »

-« Inu ! » Tempéra Kagome en posant une main sur son bras.

-« QUI est DEBILE ?! » Hurla Kyo, volant au secours de la dame de son cœur, Repette ça et je te refais le portrait façon puzzle !! »

Une nouvelle détonation l'interrompit.

-« Oh non… »murmura Kagome.

-« …Le bonze pervers. » Termina Inu-yasha.

-« Bon ben on va vous laisser, hein ? Merci pour votre aide et à la prochaine », fit la jeune brune en remontant sur le dos de sa « monture » qui bondit, disparaissant derrière la colline qui se trouvait au fond du jardin (vous savez, celle où Tohru plante sa tente au début de la série).

Sortant d'un fourré, un jeune homme qui devait être le bonze en question, s'approcha et se mit à fixer Tohru bizarrement.

-« Bonjour ! » S'exclama Shiguré qui le trouvait –pour une raison mystèrieuse– déjà très sympathique.

-« Bonjour, répondit Miroku. Comment t'appelles tu jolie demoiselle ? »

-«Euh… Tohru ! » (Elle a eu un ptit doute, faut l'excuser, c'est pas une lumière…)

-« Et bien Tohru, voudrais tu me rendre un service ? »

-« Bien sûûûûûr ! »

-« Tu veux bien être la mère de mes enfants ? » Demanda tranquilement le bonze.

-« Quoiii ? Beeeen… »

SPLAF

Le jeune homme fut soudain assallit par un chat et un rat enragés qui l'obligèrent à fuir, criant néanmoins :

-« Je reviendrais, Toto, dame de mon cœur ! »

La course-poursuite fut rapidement interrompue par Ayamé qui, tenant un étrange révolver, traversa le jardin à la vitesse d'un troupeau de bœufs en furie (pardon Haru TT).

Le serpent était suivit de près par Train, un garçon décoiffé portant tatoué sur son épaule le chiffre du malheur et qui hurlait :

-« Hadeeeeeees !! Rends moi mon guuuun !! »

Train était lui-même suivit pas Creed, son ancien équipier, qui lui expliquait en des termes que nous ne rapporterons pas ici, que s'il n'adhérait pas à sa révolution sur le champ, il ne pourrait plus jamais adhérer à quoi que ce soit (vu qu'il serait mort).

-Euuh Shiguré ? Demanda alors Yuki, médusé, tu connais ces gens ? »

-Eh bien non mais, tu sais, Ayamé à l'impressionante faculté de se faire très vite de nouveaux amis… »

-« Oui, soupira le rat d'un air découragé, je sais. »

Il y eu un silence, puis deux nouvelles déflagrations retentirent, bientôt suivies par des éclats de voix assez virulents.

-« Non c'est non, Kenshin ! Répétait une voix féminine provenant de derrière les fourrés, tu n'iras nulle part avant d'avoir fini la lessive ! »

-« Oyo ? »

-« Pas de 'oyo' qui tienne et pas la peine de prendre ta tête de Battosaï pour essayer de me faire peur ! »

-« Mais, faut qu'j'aille à Kyoto, moi ! »

-« D'abors la lessive, l'assassin légendaire, et après tu pourras aller massacrer du samoura… »

Deux déflagrations se firent à nouveau entendre et le bruit de la dispute s'atténua lentement jusqu'à disparaître. Mais le silence fut de courte durée car, devant nos quatres héros figés par la surprise, apparurent un jeune garçon blond suivit par une armure qui faisaint autant de bruit en marchant qu'une dizainnes de casseroles attachées à la queue de Ky- euh à la queue d'un chat (pas CELLE LA bande de perverses !).

Avisant Tohru et _companie_ (pardon Kyo TT), le blondinet à bout de souffle s'approcha de la terrasse et suplia Shiguré de les cacher dans la maison.

-« Nous sommes poursuivits par des homonculus sans foi ni loi qui ne cherchent qu'à nous tuer !! » Expliqua t'il d'un air terrorisé.

-« Des QUOI ?! » Demanda Kyo.

-« D'accord, d'accord, fit le chien qui avait certainement une idée (perverse) derrière la tête, vous pouvez aller dans le salon, on leur dira que vous êtes pas là ». (Waw, super le plan de bataille…)

A peine les deux adolescents eurent-ils pénétré dans la maison que trois étranges personnes firent leur apparition dans le jardin.

La première de ses personnes était une femme d'une extraordinaire beauté dont les formes, mises en valeur par sa robe, firent carrément sortir les yeux de Shiguré de leurs orbites (comme le loup dans Tex Avery, vous voyez ?).

La seconde était un jeune homme légèrement androgyne et d'une exquise beauté, à qui des yeux d'un améthyste invraissemblable et des cheveux d'un vert pur et soyeux conférait indiscutablement un charme inoui (oui je fais du favoritisme et non, j'ai même pas honte ).

La troisième, par contre, n'avait rien d'exquis ou d'extraordinaire.C'était une sorte de gros bébé difforme et chauve, le regard absent et la bouche maculée de rouge.

Le trio s'approcha de la terrasse où notre pervers favori, bien planté sur ses deux pieds, se demandait si le blondinet vallait la peine de rater sa chance avec une telle beauté (ouais. Lust fait souvent cet effet là aux hommes…).

-« Bonjour, dit Envy qui n'avait aucune raison d'être désagréable, vous n'auriez pas vu un petit blond et une armure passer par ici ? »

-« Un petit blond ? » Demanda Shiguré qui n'avait pas encore pris de décision.

-« Oh oui ! » Répondit Lust, tout petit ! »

-« Si petit qu'on pourrait même l'écraser sans faire exprès, » renchérit Envy.

-« Si petit qu'en le mangeant, il ferait même pas office d'apéritif », termina Gluttony.

La port de la terrasse s'ouvrit brutalement et un Edward furax apparut sur le seuil.

-« QUI EST PETIT ?!?! » Hurla t'il.

-« Lust, Lust, le voilà ! Je peux le manger ? » Demanda Gluttony qui en salivait déjà à l'avance.

-« Non, tu vas être malade, répondit Lust d'un ton patient, tu as déjà mangé deux personnes aujourd'hui, tu sais cette femme en kimono et le ptit qui avait un look pas croyable ! »

-« Oui mais ça vaut pas ! La fille, elle m'a donné des airueurs d 'eesstomac et j'ai été obligée de la recracher ! (Pardon Akito !) Par contre le ptit, l'était délicieux, il avait un goût de lapin ! (Pardon Momijiiiiiii !!!). »

-« Boh de toute façon, il te ferait même pas le quart d'un apéritif, le frangin ! Et puis côté cervelle, il doit pas être non plus ben épais pour s'être fait avoir par un piège aussi grossier, cingla Envy. Il doit tenir ça de son père, ce fils de chacal, cet espèce de… »

-« Oh toi la réincarnation ratée, tu la fermes ! L'interrompit Edward. J'te rappelle que mon père, c'est aussi le tien et qu'il avait peut être bien une bonne raison de t'abandonner à la naissance, l'homunculus de mes deux ! »

-« DE QUOI ?! » Hurla Envy qui avait subitement une bonne raison pour être désagréable.

-« OUAIS !! Parfaitement ! Fit le Fullmetal en l'attrapant par le col.

-« NON ! Je vous en prie, il ne faut pas vous battre ! S'écria alors Tohru.

-« Dis, Al ? Demanda Ed, elle te fait pas penser à quelqu'un cette fille ? »

-« Si. A Rose. Mais … en moins pulpeuse.

-« Tout juste ! Répondit le blond, une étrange lueur s'allumant dans son regard, dis moi, Tohru, saurais-tu danser la valse ? »

Mais avant que la jeune fille n'aie le temps de répondre à la question (ou ne serait-ce que de la _comprendre_, c'est quand même Tohru à la base, rappellons-le…), de multiples détonnations retentirent et le jardin retrouva (très) momentanément son calme.

Par la suite le chaos devint indescriptible, des centainnes de personnages divers et variés de cessant d'apparaître dans le jardin. L'extrait suivant est un enregistrement vidéo amateur filmé par un courageux cameraman (probablement Yuki…) et qui a été pris vers la fin de l'après midi.

Frrrriticcffchifchfhchfhrhitfhrfrfhrritfiirfrifrifthicfrfhfhfrchi

(Bon OK… c'est sensé être le bruit du projecteur cinéma qui lutte contre des bobines en très mauvais état… Je sais… c'est pas terrible…)

-« Oyo ? »

-« Kerps ! »

-« XIII c'est le chiffre du malheur non ? »

-« Yuki, tu voudria spas adhérer au club de jardinnage du lycée Meio ? »

-« Euuuh… »

-« Keitaro voyeuuuuur !!! »

-Kyo ? Je t'aimeuh !! ( Et Kyo brûle dévoré par les flammes de la haine)

-« Eva 001, lancement dans 10 secondes »

-« A quoi bon résister, Kazuna ? Tu es un 'vampire' comme moi, il faut te résigner… »

-« Qui est si petit qu'on le voit plus quand il se cache derrière un taille-crayon ?! »

-« Hatori, t'es méchant ! Pourquoi tu veux pas que je te relookes, t'es tellement ringard avec ce costume… »

-« Culotte, culotte, culotte, culotte… »

-« Ha ! Vous aussi vous êtes ringard, Hatori ? »

-« Yclipt ! Comment oses-tu te mettre en colère contre moi ?! »

-« Vous n'auriez pas vu Ashitaka ? »

-« Qui je suis, qui je suis ? »

-« Luke ? »

-« Voui ? »

-« Je suis ton père. »

-« Ah nan, pas marrant, ça veut dire que je vais avoir de l'atshme moi aussi ? »

-« De quoi ? Ya Voldemort en caleçon dans la gazette du sorcier ? Montre !! »

-« Non. »

-« Allez Sévyyyyy… »

-« Et, à présent, remontons dans l'ascenseur en verre pour aller aux SBLONG !! (il se prend la porte)

-« Si vous ne le faîtes pas immédiatement, l'absence d'ondesw vibratoires dans le vortex va provoquer une réaction en chaine des particules de Naquadriah et le phénomène se développant de façon exponentielle… »

-« Et en clair Carter, traduction ? »

-« Buvez votre café avant qu'il ne soit froid, mon général ! »

-« Carte de la Terre, je t'invooooque… »

Et l'après midi se termina dans un calme relatif, Kyo et Yuki se chamaillant une fois de plus pour une raison futile, Shiguré faisant du charme à Miroku, Ayamé discutant de la superficialité humain avec Hauru (vous savez le sorcier dans « le château ambulant » de Miya-san) et Harori, relooké en chanteur de hard rock et essuyant Akito, plaine de bave.

Tohru, quant à elle, slalomait entre les balles du Hadès et celles du Trigun, les coups de sabre inversés de Battosaï et ceux d'Inu yasha qui l'aait provoqué en duel, pour apporter des onigiri aux homonculus, à Tima et à Tchii qui discutaient de leut humanité respective ainsi qu'a Tampopo et Koki qui écoutaient la princesse Mononoke leur expliquer la place décisive qu'a la nature dans la vie de l'homme.

FIN 

Avec, par ordre d'apparition :

-Yuki, Kyo, Shiguré et Tohru de Fruits basket

-Kagome, Inu-Yasha et Miroku d'Inu-yasha

-Ayamé de Fruits Basket

-Train et Creed de Black cat

-Kaoko et Kenshin de Kenshin le vagabon

-Edward et Alphonse Elric, Lust, Envy (chéri), et Gluttony de Fullmetal Alchemist

-Akito et Momiji de Fruits Basket

(enregistrement)

-Kenshin de Kenshin le vagabon

-Inu-yasha d'Inu-yasha

-Creed de Black cat

-Tampopo d'Imadoki

-Naru de Love Hina

-Alice d'Alice 19th

-Shizuna des Lamentations de l'agneau

-Edward de Fullmetal alchemist

-Tchii de Chobits

-Yclipt et Rainef de Demon's diary

-San de Princesse Monononke

-Tima de Métropolis

-Luke et Anakin Skywalker de Star Wars

-Leitha de une nouvelle prophétie (une de mes fics)

-Severus Rogue d'Harry Potter

-Willy Wonka de Charlie et la chocolaterie

-Carter et O'Neil de Stargate : SG1

-Sakura de Card captor Sakura (pour terminer en beauté lol)

Review ? Bisous à tous


End file.
